metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
George Kasler
George Kasler was an American mercenary who served as a military advisor for FOXHOUND. He possessed intel on every active mercenary in the world and it was said that those who were not aware of who he was were not worthy of being recognized as part of the elite.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). During the events of the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, he provided radio support to Solid Snake. Biography Early career Kasler participated in various regional conflicts for South African mercenary companies and the French Foreign Legion. He also briefly served as a military advisor for FOXHOUND.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: If you need to know anything about mercenaries or enemy weapons, ask our mercenary expert George Kasler. He knows everything. He used to work for us as a military adviser. You can trust him. His frequency is 140.93. We'll pick up the tab for the info... just don't ask him about whale cuisine...Over and out. Kasler fought for Zanzibar Land's independence during the Mercenary War, but suffered a deep wound to his right thigh, ending his career. Afterwards, Kasler worked briefly as a hostage negotiator and lent his field experience to work as an expert in military intelligence. Kasler was hired to work as an advisor for FOXHOUND during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. For Operation Intrude F014, he provided Solid Snake with information on Zanzibar Land's mercenary forces and military hardware. Kasler later informed Snake of Gray Fox's true identity towards the end of the mission, and told him that he would pass on the story among the mercenary community, if Snake won the duel against Fox.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Gray Fox... Real name, Frank Jaeger. Former member of FOXHOUND. He was the last man to hold the title of Fox in the Big Boss era. Decorated fives times... // Solid Snake: Yeah, I know all about how good he is... Better than anyone else. I fought with him. He's a cold-blooded hunter. He never let's his prey escape. Everybody in the unit respected him. Looked up to him. // Kasler: That may be, Snake... but do you know about his past? It might help you out... 10 years ago, we in the mercenary trade knew him as Hunter. That's what Jaeger means in German. Back then, he was involved with some woman from the Eastern bloc. He tried to get her to come over the fence, but it fell through. Apparently the West wasn't interested in taking her. That's when Frank started to hate the politics. // Snake: What was the woman's name? // Kasler: She was an Olympic skater. Name was Gustava Heffner... Real fine woman. Movie-star type. // Snake: G... Gustava...Heffner?! // Kasler: Snake! If you manage to beat Fox.. I'll tell everyone that Solid Snake is the greatest mercenary in the world. ...Over and out. During Snake's fight with Big Boss, Kasler had doubts as to whether Snake could defeat the renowned mercenary leader, contributed to by rumors that Big Boss had undergone cybernetic surgery.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Big Boss... There's not a mercenary in the world who hasn't heard of him. He's a sic like a god, a living legend. // Solid Snake: I already know all that! I need new information! // Kasler: OK, OK... but this is only a rumor, understand? Three years ago, when Outer Heaven fell, Big Boss was seriously wounded. He almost died... He lost both hands, both feet, his right eye, and his right ear. But somehow... he survived. Then an Eastern bloc despot took an interest in him. Probably couldn't resist getting his hands on a soldier of Big Boss's caliber. They decided to use Big Boss as a guinea pig in Madnar's snatcher project. I don't know the details, but apparently it involved turning him into a cyborg. Now he's half man and half machine. Hard to believe, I know. But if it is true, Snake, you're way out of your league. None of your current techniques is sic going to so much as put a scratch on him. Snake... give it up... There's no way you can win this time... Over and out. Despite working against Zanzibar Land's interests during the incident, Kasler still wore his bandana from his days fighting in the Mercenary War, emblazoned with the state's symbol. Behind the scenes is a radio support character who appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. His surname was presumably inspired by the main character, Frank Kessler, in the novel Crossfire, from which other influences can seen in the game's story. He was previously named Kesler in the original MSX2 version of the game, while the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database names him Kessler. In the MSX2 version, Kasler's portrait is based on actor Dolph Lundgren. Kasler can only be contacted during boss fights, in which he provides background information on the enemy character, and sometimes highlights weaknesses that the player can exploit (except in the cases of Jungle Evil,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Jungle Evil... A former hunter from Rex sic Command. He's an expert in jungle guerilla combat. In the jungle, he's more beast than man. They say he wiped out two entire companies on his own in Vietnam and Yemen...Over and out. Night Fright,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Night Fright? Snake, did you just say Night Fright?! You have no idea just how much trouble you're in. He's the last surviving member of the Whispers, a legendary guerilla unit. In a jungle fight, he even puts the Green Berets to shame. He's got the latest in camo technology. In fact, NOBODY's ever seen him. And that includes me! That's why they call him the Phantom Assassin. Snake, I think your luck has just run out...Over and out. Gray Fox, and Big Boss). During the fight with Gray Fox, Kasler calls Snake himself. During the radio conversation with Roy Campbell, in which he recommends that Snake call Kasler, he tells him not to ask the mercenary expert about "whale cuisine." This is a reference to Hideo Kojima's previous game, Snatcher, in which the protagonist must investigate the death of a murder suspect, whose stomach contents contained whale cuisine (buffalo meat in the English version). Another reference to the game occurs later, should the player contact Kasler during the fight with Big Boss, when he mentions a rumor about Big Boss having been turned into a cyborg. Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' Sources *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' References Kasler, George Kasler, George Kasler, George Category:Male Category:Americans Category:FOXHOUND